1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shielded amplifier particularly adapted for use with an infrared detector array mounted on a focal plane and operating in a cryogenically cooled environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scanning infrared systems typically employ a detector upon which an image is focused. The detector is typically a very high impedance source capable of producing signals of a very low level. Amplifiers designed for use with infrared detector arrays must operate with very low power dissipation and in close proximity to the detector array to minimize stray parasitic capacitance. Stray parasitic capacitance has contributed to cross coupling between adjacent amplifier stages and has also limited the upper practical bandwidth of amplifiers used for this purpose. The invention shielded amplifier provides a structure particularly suited for limiting stray capacitance thereby enabling the design of a shielded amplifier having a gain and bandwidth extended beyond that achievable by prior art structures.